


Character Lineup

by AgarthanGuide



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, character lineup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart illustration of most of the characters from the first book, "Rivers of London."  Posted on tumblr for a while now, and I always meant to add it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Lineup

 

 

Click images for full view

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/ad28ae645283cca251e806e89c1d449e/tumblr_np73bwnrvA1qgy67co2_1280.jpg)

Team Folly- Dr. Abdul Haqq Walid, Molly, Toby, DCI Thomas Nightingale, PC Peter Grant

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/137a577bceaa5611995fbb49917fe985/tumblr_np73bwnrvA1qgy67co3_1280.jpg)

Team Met- Frank Caffrey, DS Miriam Stephanopoulos, DCI Alexander Seawoll, PC Lesley May

[ ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/586a6e2fa500bfdb930b9d811398da80/tumblr_np73bwnrvA1qgy67co1_1280.jpg)

Team Downstream- Beverley Brook, Mama Thames, Lady Tyburn

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/81c7ed7725cb1d74410f7f8076248d9e/tumblr_np73bwnrvA1qgy67co4_1280.jpg)

Team Upstream- Isis, Oxley, Father Thames

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/e8a838c4ef4de82bbdca6d8171432f3c/tumblr_np73bwnrvA1qgy67co5_1280.jpg)

Context


End file.
